Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by SuperJess
Summary: Lily et James entamment leur 6eme année à Poudlard. Mais que se cache-t-il sous la masque de la haine ? Peut-être quelque chose de bien plus fort... LilyJames, LoveHate
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans se reveilla en sursaut. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle se redressa dans son lit, paniquée. 6h32, ouf ! C' était la même chose tous les premiers septembre depuiis 6 ans maintenant : Lily se reveillait à l'aube croyant qu'elle allait être en retard à la gare et manquer le Poudlard Express qui ne partait qu'à 11h précise.

Et comme tous les premiers septembre, elle allait tourner dans la maison comme un lion en cage toute la matinée. Bien que sa valise fut prête depuis plus d'une semaine et ses affaires préparées, elle ne se rendormit pas, mais décida pour changer, de consacrer sa matinée à des choses utiles. Elle prit donc une longue douche, s'habilla et déscendit préparer le petit dejeuné à sa famille. En passant, elle n'oublia pas de mettre du sel dans le thé de cette peste de Pétunia.

Depuis toutes petites les deux soeurs n'avaient jamais été proches, mais depuis que Lily était entrée à Poudlard la célébre école de sorcellerie, elle se détestaient cordialement, ce qui désolait leurs parents. A cause de sa soeur, ou peut être grace à elle, Lily ne passait plus beaucoup de temps chez elle, et préférait réster à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Elle avait fini de tout installer lorsque, soudain, un cri strident retenti à l'étage, et plus précisément du coté de la chambre de Pétunia.

" HIIIIIIII ! LILY ! "

Lily esquissa un sourire en immaginant ce qui avait bien pu effrayer sa trouillarde de grande soeur. Dans un accès de bonne volonté, elle consenti à aller voir ce qui arrivait à Pétunia.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Kiwi, sa chouette, se débattra dans les cheveux hirsutes de sa soeur qui poussait de grands cris et battait des mains frénétiquement.

"Lily ! Enlève moi ça tout de suite !

Attends, cri encore un peu, je croit qu'un troll sourd au fin fond de l'Ecosse ne t'as pas entendu" répondit la jeune fille en se mordant les lèvres pour cesser de rire.

Après avoir réglé l'incident "Pétunia", prit son petit-dej, commencer six fois le premier chapitre de _L' histoire de Poudlard _qu'elle s'était promis de lire depuis sa première année, Lily fini, comme tous les ans, par faire les cents pas en attendant l'heure bénie où il faudrait partir.

A 9h45 elle supplia ses parents pour qu'ils se mettent en route, prétextant des embouteillages, un énorme orage, et même une invasion de grenouilles mutantes. A 10h ils cédère à la grande joie de leurs deux filles.

o O o

James senti un coude s'enfoncer dans ses cotes. C'était un petit brun à lunettes, les cheveux toujours en bataille qui tombaient sur ses yeux marrons, plutôt bien bati, coqueluche de l'école.

" Arrète ça Patmol, dit James agacé

T' énèrve pas mon vieux, je crois que le colis que tu attends depuis qu'on est ici vient juste d'arriver." lui répondit Sirius Black.

Sirius était le mailleur ami de James depuis le premier jour, il y a exactement six ans. Il était assez grands et avait des cheveux d'ébene qu'il portait assez long. Tout comme James, il était assez populaire surtout auprès de la gent féminine ce qui lui valait d'avoir de nombreux énemis du côté des garçons.

Très vite, les deux amis avaient intégré Remus Lupin à leur duo de choc, puis Peter Pettigrow.

A quatre, ils formaient à présent les très célebres maraudeurs, dont la renommée s'étend sur toute l'école et même plus loin. Leur spécialité : les farces. Personnes n'en était vraiment à l'abri même si leur cible favorite était les serpentards.

Sirius et James avaient passé l'été ensemble chez ce dernier, et n'attendait plus que leurs deux acolytes. Enfin presque plus, parce que même si James mangerais de la bouse de dragon plutôt que de l'avouer à ses meilleurs amis, il esperait bien appercevoir une rousse flamboyante qui répondait au doux nom de Lily Evans.

Apparement, ça n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Sirius qui lui faisait remarquer gaiement que le jeune fille venait d'arriver sur le quai.Elle était superbe ! Ravissante... il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Sirius fixait toujours son ami d'un air goguenard en attendant qu'il sorte de sa reverie et quand celui-ci s'en apperçu il lui di en lui jetant un regard noir :

" Evans ? Tu plaisantes, j'espere ! Si ce n'était pas pour la faire enrager, jamais je ne lui courrerais après.

Mais bien sur ...! " répondait Sirius comme à son habitude.

James prit un air de prince offensé.

" Tiens, Queudver et Lunard sont là, la fête peut commencer !" annonça-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

oOo


	2. Un voyage cauchemardesque

Lily apperçut Gwenaëlle, appellé plus communément Gwen, accompagnée de son grand-père près de l'un des wagons du Poudlard Express. Gwenn était une petite blonde, menue, avec de grands yeux bleus qui lui mageaient le visage.C'était la meilleure amie de Lily depuis la première année et était secrètement amoureuse depuis toujours de Remus Lupin.

Après de multiples embrassades, les deux jeunes filles se décidèrent enfin à monter dans le train tout en se racontant leurs dernières histoires de vacances.

" Alors, contente de retrouver Poudlard ? interrogea Gwen qui connaissait très bien l'ambiance morose qui régnait chez son amie.

Oui, c'est génial ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Enfin presque tous ... et toi ? Heureuse de revoir ton Lupin adoré ?

Chuuut ! imagine qu'il t'entende...

Et les deux filles montèrent gaiement dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, et surtout de la pièce manquante au trio : Alice !

Alice était une grande brune très joyeuse, et oserais-je dire, un peu folle. Elles la trouvèrent avec Franck, son petit ami depuis plus d'un an qui oh,malheur! était acommpagné des terribles maraudeurs.

Le seul que Lily appréciait était Rémus qui ne plaçait jamais un mot au dessus de l'autre. Peter, le petit grassouillet, la laissait quant à lui totalement indifférente.

Le problème venait en réalité des deux autres énergumènes. Sirius Black le coureur de jupons invétéré était odieux avec les plus faibles, et prétentieux comme ça n'était pas permi.

Et le pire venait de ce petit abruti de Potter ! Monsieur passe au dessus de toutes les règles, n'attaque que les plus faibles, monsieur est bien sur le meilleur dans la plupart des matières et pas dessus tout LE joueur de quidditch de Poudlard. Enfin, monsieur est arrogant et à toutes les filles à ses pieds ( quand elles ne sont pas à ceux de Black bien sur ! )

Le comble venait du fait que depuis deux ans il essayait par toutes les manières de convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui.

Jamais elle ne sortirait avec un type pareil, plutôt rouler une pelle à un Malefoy, Foi de Lily Evans !

o O o

Quelques années plus tôt :

Il était très tard et Lily rentrait de la bibliothèque où elle avait du finir un devoir de potion. Depuis une semaine, un sourire rêveur ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait plus qu'a lui : James Potter.

Cela faisait plusieur mois déja qu'elle l'aimait en silence et depuis quelques temps, pour son plus grand plaisir, James s'interessait à elle de très près.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Lily entendit des voix de garçons. Elle tendit un peu l'oreille car elle avait crut reconnaitre Sirius. Les évenements qui suivirent s'enchainèrent.

Elle entendit d'abord une partie de leur conversation:

Commençons par les pronostics pour Evans... James ?

5 gallions que je sors avec elle dans la semaine, et vous ?

3 gallions sur la semaine suivante ! annonce une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Pettigrow.

Elle sorti précipitement et entendi un rire raisonner dans son dos...celui de James. Il était froid, si froid qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait en elle comme autant d'épines glacées.

Lily passa la nuit dehors et la semaine suivante à l'infirmerie. Ce jour là, elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne cedera quoi que ce soit à James Potter.

o O o

Lily suivit Gwen dans le compartiment où se trouvait déjà Alice, Franck et les maraudeurs à son grand déplaisir.

Tiens, tiens ... Evans ! commença James avec son sourire conquérant.

La ferme Potter, répondit celle-ci du tac au tac.

Ca commençait bien. Pourtant, elle s'était jurée de l'ignorer ou du moins de ne plus répondre à ses provocations.

Aller ma poule, ne laisse pas faire cet imbécile !

Comme le hasar fait bien les choses ( ou pas ) Gwen s'était assise à coté de Lupin et la seule place restante était à côté de Potter.

Allez Evans, je ne vais pas te manger.

Humm... repondit Lily d'un ton peu convaincu, en réalité elle en doutait.

Bizarrement une fois assise, elle se senti très fatiguée, comme si elle venait de passer plusieur jours sans dormir.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'affala sur un James plus que surprit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Devant sa tête éberluée, tous ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire.

Bah alors James, toi qui n'attend que ça depuis deux ans, profite qu'elle te tombe toute crue dans les bras, réussi à articuler Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

o O o

C'était un endroit sombre et humide. Lily avait froid et ne savait que faire. Elle avança au milieu du brouillard essayant de cerner ce qu'il y avait autours d'elle. Elle sentait des présences, entendait des murmures froids et odieux. Puis un rire sinistre transpersa les airs. Et elle le vit : James, allongé devant celui qui venait de rire. Il semblait inconsient. Puis les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers elle et dans un rictus mauvais elle entendit : " Endoloris !"

NON ! JAMES ! JAMES !

Lily se senti revenir à la réalité. Elle était bien à présent, en sécurité et au chaud dans les bras de ...

James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non mais tu es malade ? Ca y'est, je m'assoupi 5 minute et toi tu en profite ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Je savait bien que je n'aurait pas du t'approcher !

Elle vit plusieurs paires d'yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes

Enfin Lily, lui dit Gwenn, tu ne t'es pas assoupie tu dors depuis bientôt 4 heures. Et à vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle génée, c'est toi qui hurlait le nom de James ...

Lily devint cramoisie et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à " Humph... n'importe quoi... appeller, moi? ...Potter... perver..."

Bon, on va bientôt arriver alors préparez-vous.

Et elle sorti du compartiment les joues en feu.

Moi appeller Potter ? Dans ses rèves !


	3. Arrivée à Poudlard

Enfin arrivée à Poudlard, Lily du faire un énorme effort pour changer de sujet à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait du voyage. Bien sur, les gloussements de Gwenn et Alice et le sourire conquérant que Potter affichait ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Après la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition vint le petit discours de Dumbledore.

La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, INTERDITE ! rappella-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil appuyé du côté des maraudeurs.

Ceux-ci affichait un air outrés comme si eux, des élèves modèles, oseraient jamais aller dans la forêt interdite.

Puisque ceci est clair, je vais pouvoir vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Wood.

Soupir d'exatse et gloussement de la part des filles. Des commentaires fusaient de toute part dans un joyeux mélange qui donnait quelque chose comme : " Trop sexy... yeux bleus... aaaH... il m'a souri ... beau...miam !..."

Lily et ses deux amies n'échappaient malheureusement pas à la règle.

Regarde la mèche qui lui tombe dans les yeux, c'est trop trop mignon, non ? continuait Alice

Avec un sourire en coin, le directeur fit taire les jeunes filles surexitées.

Je crois que vous avez tous besoin, après cet excellent repas d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Suivez les préfets de vos maisons respectives, ils vous mèneront aux dortoirs.

Les garçons jetaient des regards noirs aux filles et regardaient le nouveau professeur d'un air suspicieux.

Mouai, je pari que c'est encore un taré... En plus, il a vraiment aucune classe...

Lily accompagnée de Remus distribuait les emplois du temps et montrait le chemins de la salle commune aux premières années.

o O o

Dans le dortoir des filles, l'ambiance était aux retrouvailles. Mais bientôt, les vacances ne furent plu le sujet de conversation. En effet, quelqu'un avait appri dans le dortoir des filles ce qui s'était passé dans le Poudlard express avec James Potter.

Bientôt, le dortoir entier fut rempli de cris de jeunes filles hystériques, écroulées de rire, qui hurlaient

" JAMES! JAMES! Oh JAMES, prends moi dans tes bras ! "

Le rire étant communicatif, Lily ne put rester bien longtemps en colère et bien vite, les oreillers volèrent dans la pièce.

Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut calmé, Lily, Alice et Gwenn s'installèrent toutes les trois sur le lit de cette dernière.

Bon passons aux choses serieuses ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit de te jeter dans ses bras ? Je suis loins de te le reprocher, au contraire ajouta Alice avec un clin d'oeil, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. A plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter.

En fait je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. J'était tellement fatigué tout à coup. C'était très bizarre. A vrai dire si j'ai crié c'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemard...

Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu à crié "James" fit judicieusement remarquer Gwenn.

Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily, mais en tout cas il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de se reveiller dans les bras de cet abruti !

" Mauvaise foie, quand tu nous tiens..." murmura Alice

Tu disais ?

Non non, rien du tout !

Bon c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je vous rappelle qu'on reprend les cours demain.

Sur ce, les trois filles retournèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Seule Lily, dans le noir, pensait encore à l'incident du train.

' C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de se reveiller dans ses bras... enfin, il reste Potter l'arrogant, le prétentieux et ça ne changera pas ! Le rêve... paraissait si réel. Enfin, je ne vais pas me traumatiser pour ça. De toute façon, rien n'a changer : ni moi, ni Potter !'

o O o

Chez les garçons, seuls les maraudeurs étaient encore éveillés.

Ahahah ! mon petit Jamesie était aux anges dans le train ... s'esclafait Sirius.

Laisse tomber, t'as bien vu que ça ne change rien. Et puis ne m'appelle pas comme ça... on dirait ma mère, marmonna le dénommé Jamesie. Je propose d'oublier TOUT ça, et de commencer l'année en beauté, finit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Serpentard ?

Bien sur , il faut qu'on reprenne les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Petit déjeuné, déjeuné ou diné ? demanda Remus d'un air ennuyé

Les trois !

Voila désolé parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant mais j'avait besoin de situer un peu l'histoire.

Je vous promet qu'il se passera plus de chose dans les prochains chapitres. Merci d'avoir lu et review please !


	4. Le Défi

Encore et toujours un grand merci à mes revieweurs. Voila le dernier chapitre en ligne. Ca y'est, l'action commence à apparaitre ( enfin !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira parceque j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour les chapitres suivants. Donnez moi vos impressions, gros bisous à tous !

o O o

Debout grosse feignante ! Allez, un peu de courage, ce n'est que le premier jour !

Lily ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit le visage de Gwenn penchée au dessus d'elle.

Juste un tout petit peu... marmonna Lily.

Ca fait trois quarts d'heure que tu me dit ça ! retorqua son amie. Dans 15 minutes on doit être en cours.

Quoi ? Lily sauta de son lit, attrapa des vêtements dans sa valise et courut dans la salle de bain. Dix minute après, elle était à peu près présentable et jetait des regards paniqués partout.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque encore ? Comment je fait pour être en retard le premier jour de cours !'

Puis elle se rendit compte que Gwenn et Alice la regardait avec un sourire narquoi.

Humm... Que vous arrive-t-il à toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Non rien, on te regarde juste courir dans tous les sens sans remarquer qu'il nous reste une bonne demi-heure, répondit Alice en riant.

Comment ça ? Lily regarda l'heure et en effet, elle avait tout son temps pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose.

T'ennerve pas ma Lily, c'était juste pour te reveiller, sinon tu aurais dormi une demi heure de plus, continuait Alice qui ne pouvait plus s'arreter de rire devant l'air outé de Lily.

Je vais vous apprendre mesdemoiselles qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Lily Evans, repondit la jeune fille avec une sourire carnassier.

Et avec une rapidité surprenante elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur les cheveux de Gwenn. " Coloris Capilarus !" puis fit de même avec Alice qui prenait un air horrifié devant la nouvelle couleur de cheveux : du rose !

Puis, calmement, bercée par les cris perçant de ses amies, elle finit de se préparer.

Une fois tous les dégats réparés, les filles déscendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. La première chose qu'elle remarquèrent fut le bazar qui régnait à la table des Setpentards, sous l'oeil moqueur des maraudeurs déjà installés.

' Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait'

Et avec un soupir de mépris, elle passa devant les quatres garçon et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table accompagnée de Gwen et d'Alice.

La matinée se passa sans trop de remu-ménage. Bien évidement, les professeurs parlaient déjà des ASPICS

Les ASPICS se préparent sur deux ans ! Vous devrez être particulièrement attentifs et zélés. A partir de cette année, aucune frasque ne sera plus admise, répétaient-ils en fixant généralement les maraudeurs.

Le sujet de conversation de la journée avait bien sur été " Et toi t'as eu combien à tes BUSES ?"

Lily n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. En effet, ses résultats avaient été plus qu'excellents. Elle avait obtenu 4 mentions Optimale, 3 Excellent, et le reste des matières un Acceptable. Les résultats d'Alices taient très semblables à ceux de Lily, et ceux de Gwenn un peu moins bons. Gwenn voulait devenir guérisseuse et avait surtout piviligiée la botanique, les potions, les sortilèges.

Bien sur, les maraudeurs, et surtout Black et Potter, criaient sur tous les toits qu'ils avaient eu 6 Optimales et le reste en Excellent ( sauf en Divination où ils avaient tous récolté un misérable Piètre ).

Les professeurs avaient été assez indulgents et et les élèves n'avaient, à leur grand étonnement, que quelques devoirs peu conséquents.

Tous les 6eme année se doutaient que ce répit serait de courte durée et profitèrent donc de cette première soirée libre pour se réunir dans leur salle commune.

Celle de Gryffondor se vidait peu à peu et bientôt il ne resta qu'une poignée d'élèves. Liy et ses amies jouaient à un jeu populaire chez les jeunes sorciers. Il s'agit d'une sorte de jeu de l'oie ponctué par de nombreux défis et questions. Bien évidement, les questions posées étaient pour la plupart très indiscrètes et l'intérêt du jeu résiadait dans le fait qu'un sortilège Véritas obligeait les joueurs à répondre sincerement.

Près du feu, les maraudeurs discutaient et Alexi Murdoc, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor les avaient rejoint.

Alexi était un beau blond de 7eme année, ce à quoi i devait sa place de capitaine. Il n'était pas méchant, mais très suspicieux et assez égocentrique.

Lorsque les filles eurent fini la partie, Alice fut déclarée grande gagnante, Alexi s'approcha de Lily ( d'ailleur un peu trop à son goût).

Salut ma belle, alors ces vacances ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? commença Alexi avec un clin d'oeil.

Oui je fait cet éffet à beaucoup de monde, lui répondit Lily en éclatant de rire.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter avec animation, sous le regard noir de James Potter.

Lily savait qu'il était jaloux et, sans savoir pourquoi, en était très contente.

o O o

James se trouna vers Sirius et luis dit à voix basse :

Mais regarde moi ça. Elle ri à une blague de cet imbécile ! Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant après ? Vraiment n'importe quoi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la mettre dans son lit. Ce n'est qu'un bouffon sans aucune classe, et même pas un bon capitaine de quidditch.

Jaloux Cornedrue ? demanda Remus en faisant un sourire entendu à Sirius.

Pff ... vraiment n'importe quoi ! rétorqua celui-ci. Bon, si on se changeait les idées... ajouta-t-il en désignant un petit groupe de Serpentard occupés à faire encore je ne sais quoi.

Je te retrouve bien là mon petit Jamesie, fit Sirius en se passant la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il était affamé.

Et les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers les Serpentards et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Lumos, une multitudes de sorts avaient jaillis des baguettes des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci étant en très nette infériorité numérique, ils détallèrent comme des niffleurs et ne s'arrèterent qu'une fois surs qu'ils avaient semés leurs poursuivants.

Les quatres garçons étaient pliés de rire lorsqu'une tempête rousse, qui avait bien sur assitstée à la scène arriva.

Non mais vous êtes malades ? commença Lily très en colère. Primo c'est d'une gaminerie absolue, secondo ça aurait pu faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Surtout qu'ils ne vous avaient même pas provoqué ! Et pour finir, votre attaque était tellement lache que ça m'a donnée envie de vomir. Comment avez vous pu être accepté à Gryffondor qui est sensée reconnaitre le courage ?

Ne dit pas que nous sommes laches ! dit James en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'un proche ennervement. Nous sommes tous sauf laches !

Alors tu appelles ça comment attaquer les gens dans leur dos Potter ? demanda agressivement la rouquine.

Je ne suis pas lache je te dit ! s'ennerva James

Si !

Non !

Prouve le ... repliqua Lily qui provoquait le jeune homme ouvertement.

Ou tu veux et quand tu veux ! s'emporta James.

Lily reflechit quelques temps pendant que les trois autres maraudeurs s'inquiétait déjà pour la santé mentale du pauvre petit Cornedrue. Ils imaginaient, à juste titre d'ailleur, que ce que Lily lui dirait de faire n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Tu connais le calmar géant au fond du lac ? demanda-t-elle à James.

Tu veux parler de ton amant de toujours ? repondit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Elle eu une grimace d'agacement.

Et bien, si tu es courageux, tu vas me ramener un poil de nez du calmar géant ( n/a : pourquoi ça aurait pas de nez ! mdr )... sans te jeter aucun sortilège, finit-elle. Si tu réussi, je reconnaitrait devant toute l'école que tu es les garçon le plus courageux de Gryffondor et que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Et si je gagne, on verra ...

Sous l'air interloqué de ses compagnons, James esquissa un sourire et releva le défi.

D'accord. Quand ?

Ce week-end. Samedi en début d'après midi.

Sur ce, Lily partie rejoindre Gwenn et Alice d'un pas digne, la tête haute.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit James ? Sans sortilège, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! s'affola Peter.

La confiance règne... répondit-il. Puis il ajouta avec un regard pétillant : Elle a dit sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? Or j'ai en ma connaissance certaine plante qui pourrait très bien m'aider.

Sirius, qui avait tout de suite compri que James parlait de la branchiflore éclata de rire.

Sacrée Cornedrue ! Elle va baver la petite Evans ...!

Read and Review


	5. Tout ça pour un poil de nez

New chapitre qui va vous plaira j'éspère ! Au programme : de l'action ( pour une fois) dans un chapitre un peu plus long. Toujours un grand merci au reviewers ça fait tellement plaisir ! Alors lisez et donnez moi vos impressions.

Durant toute la semaine, on ne parlait plus que de Lily et James à Poudlard. Qui avait raison, qui avait tort. Des bookmakers s'étaient organisés et les paris étaient ouverts. Lily avaient échappée de justesse tout la semaines à maintes farces et sort de la part de la gent féminine qui redoutait que James ne revienne pas entier. Celui-ci prenait les choses avec bonne humeur et avait déjà, avec l'aide de ses amis maraudeurs, préparé son plan d'attaque. James Potter, fidèle à lui-même, ne doutait pas un instant de la réussite de son entreprise. La seule chose qui l'intriguait était ce qu'il devrait faire si il perdait. J'ai bien dit qui l'intriguait car c'était par simple curiosité, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à perdre son pari.

Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose de plus inquiétant que ce pari terrorisait Lily Evans. En effet, son sommeil était de plus en plus agité, empli de cauchemards sombres où elle finissait généralement par voir James mort, au pieds de celui qui s'était lui même donné le titre de Lord. Le matin, elle se reveillait régulièrement en hurlant le prénom du jeune homme. Ce qui, le premier jour avaient fait se tordre de rire ses amies, leur faisait peur à présent. Régulièrement, Gwenn et Alice harcelaient Lily pour qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore, ou au moins qu'elle parle de ses cauchemards à un professeur. La concernée refusait systematiquement, pretextant que ça n'était que des cauchemards, provoqués par l'insuportable arrogance de Potter.

Lily ne l'aurait avouer pour rien au monde, mais elle aussi était morte de peur. Elle redoutait chaque soir de s'endormir et elle tremblait en se reveillant tant le rêve semble réel. Elle se promit d'aller faire une recherche approfondit sur les cauchemards à la bibliothèque et jura à Alice que si ça n'était pas fini d'ici une semaine, elle en parlerait à Mc Gonnagal.

Le jour J du défi approchait et James et Lily avaient fait une trève de quelques heures pour régler les détails pratiques, en présences de témoins fiables bien sur : Remus, Sirius, Peter ainsi que Alice et Gwenn. Le juge impartiale porte le nom de Franck Longdubat, le petit ami d' Alice, qui appréciat autant James que Lily. Il fut convenu que malgrès le fait que James ne puisse se lancer de sortilège, il subira un charme de chauffage pour ne pas mourir gelé dans le lac avant d'avoir put atteindre le calamar géant.

Le matin de l'épreuve James se reveilla plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Alors Cornedrue, on a le trac ? demanda Remus

Humff ... Pfff ... Moi avoir le trac ? Tu plaisantes j'éspère, répondit James.

James enfila sous sa robe un beau short de bain moldu.

' Ce n'est pas parcequ'il s'agit d'un pari qu'il faut oublier que Evans me verra en maillot de bain !'

Il déscendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné sous les encouragements de tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient en chemin. Il vit Lily, assise à un bout de la table des Gryffondor, discuter gaiement avec Franck, Alice et Gwenn. Un instant, il pensa aller lui avouer pour la branchiflore, mais quand son sourire triomphant lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, il renonca. Après tout, elle le prenait pour un lache, et n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit franc avec elle.

' Maudite soit Evans ! '

Une fois assit, il mit la main dans sa poche et senti la boule fibreuse de branchiflore. Il inspira et lança la boule dans sa bouche, la mastiqua avec dégout pendant une bonne minute, et finit par la faire passer avec un litre de jus de citrouille.

o O o

Lily était tanquillement assise en train de manger, lorsqu'elle apperçut James entrer dans la grande salle. Il avait un regard songeur, et ne semblait plus si sur de lui que la semaine précédente. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait et elle lui envoya un grand sourire de vainqueur.

Elle vit passer une ombre dans son regard et le regarda s'asseoir le plus loin d'elle possible, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Mais, ce geste si commun, si quotidien, lui fit un petit pincement au coeur.

' Bon je n'aurais peut-être pas du le narguer ... Mais après tout c'est Potter, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !'

A l'heure convenue, le petit groupe sortit dans le parc. Comme on aurait très bien pu l'imaginer, beaucoup d'autres élèves, les avaient suivit et comptait assister à la performance de James. On pouvait donc voir arriver progressivement : le fan club de Potter ainsi que celuis de Sirius qui n'était jamais loin ( ridicule, pensa Lily )

les nombreux parieurs qui voulaient se tenir au courant de leur investissement, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'école qui n'avait rien trouvé à faire de mmieux que d'assister au spectacle.

Lily discutait avec Gwenn de l'humiliation qu'elle avait prévue de faire subir à James lorqu'il sera rentré bredouille, ce qui semblait couru d'avance pour la rouquine. Elle entendit une clameur monter du côté du fan club de James et se tourna donc naturellement vers celui-ci pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore fait.

Au moment où elle posa les yeux sur James, qui venait de se mettre en short, son ésprit cessa de fonctionner correctement. Sous le regard moqueur de l'assistance elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se mit à ouvrir et à fermer frénétiquement la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

' Respire, Respire ... ! Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration ... Mais Waouuuu ! C'est trop ... trop... hum comment dire ... Waouuuu ! Reprend-toi Lily, c'est Potter ! Le type le plus arrogant que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Respire. Tu te souviens de Potter ? Tu sais, l'insuportable, l'idiot, le lache , le terriblement sexy ... Non, non, pas sexy ! Il est arrogant et monstrueux... mais il a un corp de rêve ! Je savais que le quidditch formait les hommes, mais à ce point là ! '

Quand Gwenn reussit à la tirer de force de sa reverie, Lily se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait et en particulier James.

Je te fait rever Evans ? lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Tu tiens à finir en chair à hypogriffe Cornedrue ? lui chuchota Sirius.

Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Lily devint toute rouge et changea de sujet.

Franck , tu peux lui lancer son sort de chauffage qu'on en finisse ?

Oui mon capitaine, lui répondit-il en mimant le salut de l'armée.

o O o

Franck jeta le sort à James qui commençait à être frigoriffié ainsi habillé en plein hiver. Franck devait bien se débrouillé en enchantement car à peine eut-il prononcé la formule que James senti une chaleure très agréble parcourir son corp. Il commençait à sentir les effets de la branchiflore et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à l'air libre.

Il se tourna donc vers Lily, lui serra la main, d'un air solenel. Il vit Sirius lui faire un clin d'oeil auquel il répondit par un signe de tête très digne puis il s'engoufra dans l'eau gélée du lac. Il avait redouté que la température soit froide malgrès le sort de Franck mais, son corp restait aussi chaud que dehors.

Un fois dans l'eau il essaya une première fois de respirer et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa première gorgée d'oxygène. Il senti un courant d'air glacé déscendre dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près habitué à cette respiration, il décida de commencer par explorer un peu les fond du lac pour localiser ce gros tas de graisse que tout le monde appelait calamar géant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'habitua à la pénombre du lac et s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Bien sur, il rencontra des poissons étranges, mais surtout, tout un échantillonage de créatures dont iln'avait jamais entendu parler.

C'est alors qu'il le vit: celui qui allait lui permettre de rendre Lily plus indulgente à son égard et ... plus si affinité. (n/a : c'est bien un mec ça ! )

James commença par décrire de larges cercles autours de cet amas de chair rose et gluante. Il désespérait de lui trouver une tête, lorsqu'il remarqua une partie proéminente et poilue, d'un rose plus foncé que le reste.

Il continua donc à tourner au dessus de la créature, en faisant des cercles de plus en plus serrés.

Puis comme lui avait conseillé Sirius il plongeait le plus rapidement possible en direction de la tête, arracha le précieux poil et remonta à toute vitesse. James avait sous-estimé les reflexs du calamar qui avait déployé une longue tentacule et lui avait attrapé la jambe. Il était à présent attiré vers le fond sans pouvoir faire appel à un sort quelconque.

Pendant ce temps, sur le bord du lac, Lily s'inquiétait. James mettait beaucoup trop de temps à remonter à son goût. Elle commençait à paniquer, s'imaginant déjà devoir se mettre en sous vetements pour aller chercher cet incapable. Elle lui laissa 10 minutes pour remonter.

James se débatait toujours avec la tentacule, quand une idée de génie jaillit enfin. Heureusement que ce bon vieux Lunard l'avait obligé à se renseigner sur le calamar géant la veille. En effet, il avait apprit que le calamar avait une peur bleue de la lumière et il savait que les lucioles d'eau grouillait dans le lac et était la plupart du temps mangées par les poissons-baguettes. Ils étaient ainsi nommés à cause de leur forme de baguette magique, leurs nageoires étant si petites qu'on ne les voyaient presque pas. Il réussi à repérer un banc qui se dirigeait dans sa direction et en attrapait un dans la masse. James tira de toutes ses forces de chaque côté du poisson, jusqu'a que celui-ci cède.

Désolé vieux, c'était ta vie ou la mienne, s'excusa James.

Un liquide jaune fluo sorti du corp du poisson mort puis des centaines de minuscules lucioles d'eau. En les voyant, les calamar géant se rétracta et lacha James qui remonta le plus vite possible. Il n'avait presque plus de forces après s'être débattu si longtemps avec cette satanée tentacule qui ne voulait pas le lacher.

C'est le "Potter charm", pensa-t-il.

Puis il se laissa dériver lentement, après avoir vérifié qu'il tenait toujours fermement, le poil sacré dans son poing.

o O o

Lily vit le corp inanimé de James dériver lentement à la surface de l'eau jusqu'au bord du lac bien avant tout le monde. Elle courut et le hissa hors de l'eau. Elle était totalement paniquée, c'était elle qui lui avait lancé ce ridicule pari. Ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer sa vie et il fallait admettre que même si il l'horripilait, elle tenait à lui.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle trouva logique. Elle se doutait que les sorciers ne connaissait pas la pratique du bouche mais c'était la vie de James, contre une humiliation de quelques minutes et pour une Gryffondor comme elle le choix était vite fait.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué le bouche à bouche, mais elle avait vu faire dans plein de films moldus quand elle était petite et il fallait réagir vite.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa bouche sur celle de James sous le regards de la moitié de l'école médusée. Elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient brulante. Elle ne rendit pas compte non plus qu'elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment du bouche à bouche mais qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser, et lui plus surprennant était que lui répondait aussi à son baiser.

Il s'était redréssé et avait passé son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille et avait posé sa main contre sa nuque.

Lorqu'elle entendit une voix dire " Je ne savait pas qu'elle était fan de la belle au bois dormant" Lily reprit instantanément ses ésprits. Elle repoussa James et lui jeta un regard horrifié. Il semblait surprit et comme elle ne savait quoi faire pour reprendre contenance, elle se mit à lui crier dessus:

Tu es immonde Potter, tu me dégoutes ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de James se fermer qu'elle partit en courant de peur que quelqu'un voit ses larmes.

Tu embrasses si mal que ça Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius sarcastique. ( n/a : du déjà vu ? naaan !)

La ferme ! répondit-il.

Et James courut en direction du chateau, il fallait qu'il la retrouve pour lui expliquer et lui présenter des excuses. Il se jura que jamais plus elle n'aurait à penser ça de lui.

Read & Review


	6. La fierté me perdra

Quelques jours plus tard, on parlait toujours de l'incident "James/Lily". Ces deux là s'étaient évité toute la semaine et toute l'école croyait à une liaison secrète.

Il faut que les gens se reveillent, disait Lily, on est à Poudlard, pas dans les feux de l'amour !

Hein ? Les feux de l'amour ? demandait Alice passablement amusée du tour que prenait les évenements.

Rien, laisse tomber, c'est un truc moldu.

Les gryffondors, qui suivaient depuis la première année la guerre qui régnait entre les deux jeunes gens, affirmaient tous que ces deux là finiraient ensemble. Mais ce n'était justement pas du goût des principaux interessés.

Lily passait des heures à travailler le soir à la bibliothèque et James était toujours occupé entre ses devoirs et les entrainements de quidditch.

Ils se croisaient à peine et parlaient encore moins.

Mais Lily, bien que préocupée au plus haut point par ses études, ne manqua pas de remarquer le rapporchement entre Remus et Gwenn. Ils fesaient souvent leurs devoirs ensemble et parfois, on les voyaient disparaitre pendant de longues heures. Bien entendu, ils niaient tout en bloc.

' Elle en a de la chance, il est gentil lui ! Pas comme cet imbecile de Po... euh ...Peeves ? Arhg ! Potter, Potter, pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne me déranger même dans mes pensées ? espece de petit imbécile arrogant! '

Depuis le baiser sur le bord du lac, Lily s'ennervait deux fois plus contre James, même quand celui-ci n'avait rien fait ou n'était pas là. Les jours passaient et ce qui l'énnervait le plus,il fallait se l'avouer, c'est surtout le fait qu'il l'ignore totalement. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait completement oubliée, alors qu'il lui courait après depuis quatres longues années. Peut-être avait-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Lily se sentait déçue.

De son côté, James avait décidé d'attendre le bon moment. Il en avait marre de se ridiculiser en se fesant insulter à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle. Il savait qu'il y avait un espoir : il le savait depuis ce baiser magique près du lac. Il avait besoin de Lily et il n'y renoncerait pas.

A la mi-octobre, on annonça qu'un bal d'Halloween aurait lieux. Comme d'habitude, seuls les élèves de quatrième année et plus pourront y participer. Lily et Remus en temps que préfèts devaient s'occuper de l'orgnanisation de ce bal. Bientôt, à Poudlard, tout le monde oublia James et Lily pour se consacré au bal d'Halloween. "Qui ira avec qui ? Avec quelle tenue ?", on n'entendait plus que ça dans les couloirs de l'école. Les maraudeurs étaient les plus recherchés et recevaient chaque jours plusieurs demandes.

Quelques jours après l'annonce du bal, une Gwenn resplendissante de bonheur, arriva comme une tornade dans le dortoir des filles.

Ca y est ! Oh la la les filles , criait-elle en sautant sur son lit.

On avait jamais vu Gwenn dans un tel état d'exitation.

Gwenn ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Alice

Je vais au bal avec Remus, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Dans le dortoir, c'était le brouhaha complet. Des dizaines de filles jacassaient et on entendait plus que des : " C'est génial... elle en a de la chance... un maraudeur en plus !"

Toutes la soirée, les filles ne parlèrent que de ça, et de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard pour aller acheter les robes de soirée.

o O o

Ce matin, Lily se reveilla plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû. Premièrement, parce que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait trouver, elle espère, la robe de ses rêves, et deuxièmement parce que ses cauchemards l'avaient tourmentés toute la nuit.

Si ça continu, j'irais voir Mc Gonnagal après le bal, marmonna-t-elle encore endormie.

Elle reveilla Gwenn et Alice, qui étaient moins en forme qu'elle après leur nuit à parler de leurs cavaliers respectifs. Lily, elle, n'avait pas encore choisi. Bien sur, on lui avait déjà demandé, mais aucun de ces garçons ne l'avait attirée. Au pire, elle irait avec Alexi Murdoc , le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor qui lui avait demandé deux jours auparavant de l'accompagner au bal.

Je sais pourquoi elle a dit non à tout le monde, murmura Alice à Gwenn assez fort pour que Lily l'entende.

Et pourquoi donc miss Trelawney junior ? demanda Lily interessée

Parce que tu meurs d'envi d'y aller avec le super sexy homme de tes rêves : j'ai nommé James Potter et que tu n'oses pas le lui demander, répondit Alice avec un sourire malicieux.

Gwenn gloussait, encore allonger sur son lit.

Pfff ce n'est absolument pas ça..., s'exclama Lily avec dédain. Et même si j'avais envi d'y aller avec ce stupide Potter, ce serais fait depuis longtemps !

Ahahaha, surment pas, gloussa toujours Gwenn, t'es morte de trouille !

Tu rêves ! Je sors avec Potter demain si je veux, clama Lily avec une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Nan !

Si !

Prouve-le !

Quand tu veux !

Gwenn et Alice regardait Lily d'un oeil narquoi. Lily savait bien que comme d'habitude elle venait de se faire avoir par ses amies à cause de son fichu entêtement. Le problème était qu'elle était bien trop fière pour revenir sur ses paroles et ses amies le savaient pertinement. De plus, James l'ignorait totalement en ce moment, une fois de plus, elle devra se débrouiller.

Lily croisa à peine James au départ pour Pré-au-lard.

' Ca commence bien !'

Mais bientôt, elle ne pensait plus qu'à se tenue de soirée. D'ailleur, Alice était pérsuadée que le vert lui irait parfaitement alors que Gwenn penchait plutôt pour du bleu.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois à la boutique de vêtement passablement exitées: elles voulaient toutes être parfaites pour le bal.

Finalement, après une heure et demie de recherche et d'essayage elles finirent par ressortir comblée du magasin.

Les jeunes filles décidèrent de prendre une dernière bierreaubeurre avant de rentrer et pour le plus grand malheur de Lily, les maraudeurs étaient installés à l'intérieur du pub.

C'est le moment ma cocotte ! glissa Alice à l'oreille de la rousse. Nous on passe la commande, bonne chance !

Lily s'avançait lentement vers la tables des garçons, comme s'il s'agissait de sa déscente aux enfers. Ce fut Sirius qui la remarqua en premier.

Hey Lily ! l'appela-t-il avec désinvolture, c'est pas souvent que tu viens nous rendre visite.

En fait je voudrais parler à Potter.

Sous le regard goguenard des garçons elle ajouta : " en privé ! "

James la regardait avec suspicion. Il se leva comme si ça lui était égal alors qu'en réalité son coeur avait céssé de battre. Peut-être était-ce la chance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ?

Lily était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout que James ne faisait pas de blague vaseuse et semblait serieux.

Ecoute Potter, commença-t-elle, euh... je me demandais...euh...

Oui ? Il esquissa un sourire en coin devant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

Elle dit d'une traite " Si tu veux venir au bal avec moi..."

James était tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. On lui avait jeté un sort ?

Tu pourrais répondre ! reprit-elle d'un ton mélangeant la gène et la colère.

Euh... oui, bien sur, avec plaisir, sans problème, bredouilla-t-il. Il ne comprenait décidement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Puis elle ajouta avant de partir : " ce n'est pas parce qu'on va au bal ensemble que tu dois t'imaginer des choses Potter !"

Et elle fit une sortie digne de ce nom, précédant ses amies pliées de rire.

James retourna s'asseoir, en marchant comme un zombi.

Vous devinerez jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver les gas !


	7. Le Bal

'La chaleur. Une chaleur épouvantable. Le feu. Tout autours d'elle était ravagé par les flammes, tout brulait. Un cri srtident transperça la maison des Evans. Elle courait vers le pavillon mais quelque chose la retenait, comme un force invisible. Elle luttait mais ne réussi pas à s'en dégager, son corp était comme ralenti. Elle entendait les cri de sa mère puis un grand silence s'abatti, seulement troublé par les crépitements des flammes. Lily hurlait, elle hurlait encore et toujours devant l'incendie de ce qui lui était le plus cher.'

o O o

NON ! Noooon ! Laissez-moi !

Lily criait dans son sommeil depuis quelques minutes et tout le dortoir des filles avait été reveillé. Alice et Gwenn se précipitèrent vers l'endormie et la secouèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reveille. Une fois consciente, Lily se mit à pleurer, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi : ça avait l'air si réel !

Une fois que toutes les filles eurent compri qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemard, certaines commencèrent à se plaindre :

J'aurait des cernes ce soir à cause de toi, marmonna une cinquième année.

Désolé, s'excusa Lily encore sous le choc.

En effet, nous étions le jour d'Halloween, et le bal tant attendu allait avoir lieu le soir même.

Les filles étaient presque toutes excessivement exitée. Bien sur, la seule qui restait calme était Alice. Mais Alice calme, n'est-ce pas un paradoxe ? En réalité, si Alice restait tranquille c'est parce que son cavalier était Franck Longdubat et qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de deux ans.

Gwenn se mettait à hurler toutes les trois minute pour exterioriser sa joie d'aller au bal avec Remus et Lily semblait toute déboussolée. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Et si il n'aimait pas ma robe ? Et si on se mettait à se disputer au milieu de la piste ?

Alice répondait invariablement à toutes les interrogations de Lily par les proverbes légèrement grivoix de sa grand mère :

" Avec des "si", ma tante en aurait une et je l'appellerais mon oncle !"

o O o

De leur côté, les garçons n'étaient pas exités du tout, d'ailleur ils ne pensaient même pas au bal. Cette journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Ils avaient tous trouvé une cavalière : Remus irait avec Gwenn, Sirius avec une gryffondor de septième année, Peter avec une pouffsoufle et James avec Lily.

Après s'être pincé les un apré les autres à Pré-au-lard devant leur bierraubeurre, ils durent convenir qu'ils ne révaient pas et que Lily avait bien demandé à James de l'accompagner. Quelques jours avant le bal, Remus appri de Gwenn pourquoi la rouquine avait fait ça et la soudaine demande de Lily devint beaucoup plus crédible. Bien entendu, personne n'en parla à James de peur de le blesser, celui-ci croyait que c'était son célèbre charme qui avait fini par opérer une fois de plus.

La seule chose qui changea dans le chateau en ce jour d'Halloween, ce fut la disparition de toutes les filles à partir de la quatrième année, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Au départ, aucun garçon ne compri ce qui c'était passé. Certains criaient au complot, d'autres suspectaient déjà une attaque de vampires, lorsque Franck Longdubat, célèbre pour son intelligence, émis l'hypothèse qu'elles étaient peut-être parties se changer.

Une fois rassurés, tous les garçons reprirent le cours de leurs journée, avant de monter se changer juste avant l'heure du bal.

o O o

C'était l'effervéscence dans le dortoir des filles : le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de vêtements, maquillages, et bijoux noyés dans une odeur de parfum et dans un bruit de piaillement de poule. En effet, toutes ces jeunes filles, belles et distinguées en apparence, faisaient un bruit impossible ! Chacune coiffait son amie et celle-ci en maquillait une autre pendant que celle qui se fesait maquiller en conseillait encore une autre sur sa tenue.

Dans un coin de la chambre, Alice, Gwenn et Lily arrangeaient leurs robes à l'aide d'un peu de magie. Alice et Gwenn venant de familles de sorciers, connaissaient tout un tas de sort utiles dans ce genre de cas et aidait Lily qui n'en connaissait presque aucun.

Elles passèrent encore une heure à choisir leur coiffure, une autre pour se coiffer, puis pour recommencer car finalement ça n'allait pas avec la tenue. Enfin encore une heure pour que les cheveux soient parfaits, et une autre pour le maquillage.

Au final, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, on avait une dizaine de jeunes filles sublimes qui n'auraient pas fait tache dans la plus grande des réceptions.

Peu à peu, le dortoir se vida jusqu'à ca qu'il ne reste plus que Gwenn et Lily, car Alice venait de partir pour rejoindre Franck.

Gwenn ? appella Lily. J'ai peur.

Peur ? répéta la jeune fille. Mais de quoi voyons? tu es superbes !

Tu sais, avec Potter... répondit Lily embarassée. Enfin tu sais comment il est, et si il ne me trouvait pas assez bien finalement ?

Mais tu délires completement ! Je te rappelle qu'il veut sortir avec toi depuis que vous êtes en deuxième année.

Je sais.

Lily semblait de plus en plus génée.

En fait, le problème c'est qu'il m'évite depuis ce qui s'est passé au lac...

Gwenn éclata de rire ce qui mit son amie encore plus mal à l'aise.

Je pense que tu te trompes totalement ! Lily, arrête de te faire du souci comme ça. Et puis, pourquoi tu te pose tellement de questions sur Potter ? Il t'interesse ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Pff... là c'est toi qui délire ! Potter, m'interesser ? Ce serait plus crédible encore que Remus le calme soit un loup-garou !

Les deux filles, amusées de la comparaison se mirent à rire en désendant les marches qui arrivaient à la salle commune. Là, James et Remus les attendaient. Ils étaient tous deux dans leurs robes de soirées et ressemblaient à de parfaits gentlemans.

Les deux jeunes filles déscendaient lentement l'escalier afin de garder le plus possible en tête l'image de James et Rémus les regardant, les yeux exorbités.

James s'adressa à Lily en premier :

Hum... euh... Tu es sublime Evans... commença-t-il alors qu'il sentait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus Potter, répondit Lily en riant.

En fin de compte, Potter semblait la trouver à son gout !

Gwenn et Rémus étaient déjà partis en direction de la grande salle et nos deux tourteraux s'y dirigèrent à leur tour.

Tout le monde s'amusait et Dumbledore avait réussit à venir faire jouer le dernier groupe à la mode. La plupart des élèves dansaient joyeusement sur la pistes et les autres discutaient en petits groupes.

Bientôt, la musique se fit plus douce et James osa enfin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, prposer à Lily de danser.

Bien entendu, Lily était ravie, mais elle se contenta d'accepter d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne fallait pas que Potter s'imagine qu'elle attendait cela depuis le début de la soirée.

Il pri sa main et l'entraina vers la piste où il lui enlaça doucement la taille. Elle posa ses bras autours de son cou et se serra contre lui. Lily se sentait parfaitement bien, à sa place. James quant à lui, avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. C'était un moment magique. La jeune fille leva sa tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard presque... non il n'osait pas y croire. Lily pouvait-elle être bien avec lui ? Il se pencha vers elle pret à l'embrasser...

Mademoiselle Evans ! Appela Mc Gonnagal. Le directeur vous attend de toute urgence dans son bureau, et vous feriez bien de l'accompagner Potter, finit-elle de son ton le plus sombre.


End file.
